No One Knew
by Blissfulvibesxo
Summary: Samantha Manson isn't the type to wear long sleeve sweaters and she's not the type of person to grow out her hair. So why the sudden change? No one knew. No one questioned. But one boy did, he remembered this Sam back in elementary. He didn't know why the old Sam was back but he was determined to find out. (Rated T for Violence/This is an AU Story)
1. The Past

**Author's Note~**

 **Hi everyone! Welcome to my first story, "No One Knew" I'm excited about this new story, and I hope you guys will like it too! Anyways, please review and favorite this story? It would mean a bunch! By the way, I am new so if you guys wanna talk or maybe even do a story collab feel free to ask. Thank you for reading this story, I put a lot of thought into it. This might be a Danny x Sam fanfiction later on. This story will be filled with many drama filled chapters, so read on if you like drama. Chapter One focuses on Sam's past. Please no hate, I made this for a drama filled pleasure for readers. Thank you again for taking your time to read this. Without further interruptions, enjoy Chapter One of "No One Knew!"**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show, Danny Phantom!**

* * *

It was soaking wet as the rain poorer harder on the grave where Jeremy Manson was buried deep below. Pamela Manson the orange haired now husband less single mom stood there, crying her eyes out, yelling "Why!" up at the dark gloomy sky. Jeremy Manson just last week was on his way to work when a large truck hit his car. The male Manson was rushed to the emergency room. To be found dead 4 days later. Pamela and her friend Maddie Fenton planned the whole funeral. Now that Jeremy Manson was buried, Pamela had rushed out to his grave crying her eyes out, not caring that her dress was now muddy. She hugged her dead husband's grave and cried some more, earning a big hug from 2-year old Samantha Manson. Samantha was too young to understand what had happened to her dad. She didn't know why her mom kept crying for the past week, so the young Manson thought a hug would cheer her mom up. Pamela looked over to see her beautiful daughter, hugging her ever so tightly.

"Oh Samantha, I'm so sorry you have to live your life like this." Pamela whispered to herself as she stroked her daughter's jet black hair. Pamela had carried her daughter home, feeling guilty of bringing her out in the middle of the night, in the cold rain.

Pamela indeed had her friends to keep her company, over the years and it did cheer her up knowing she wasn't alone. Four years had passed now and little Samantha Manson was 6-years old. After the tragedy of Jeremy Manson, little Samantha did everything she could to make her mom happy. She would always obey her mom and would always make her mom laugh and smile. She loved seeing her mom smile, it felt like she achieved a goal. Whenever her mom smiled, Samantha's heart would grow bigger each day. Her mom put her in beautiful pink dresses, that were all much too big for the little 6-year old. She would put on her mom's high heels and waddle around like a duck. She would trip and fall backwards, making her mom giggle as the floppy hat on Samantha's head would fall and cover her face. The two Manson girls would laugh and giggle, as they played dress up together.

One day Pamela had dropped Samantha off at Maddie Fenton's house. Maddie had voluntarily agreed to babysit Samantha while her mom went off looking for some jobs. The Manson's were running out of money to survive and Pamela being a stay at home mom was no help to the situation. So she set off to find a couple jobs, while Samantha and Danny, Maddie's son played together.

Pamela had luck finding a job, that would play a decent amount of money. She worked at a small diner across the street from Vlad Masters house. Vlad would occasionally go there to get some tea and a quick snack. One day while Pamela was at work, Vlad walked in.

"Hello there, what can I get you today sir." Pamela asked as he took his seat, in the far corner of the room.

Vlad examined the menu, and set in down gently. He looked up only to see a wonderful sight, a beautiful orange haired woman staring back at him. He cleared his throat which was now apparently dry. "I-I'll have some water, some custard, and a bread loaf ma'am, that'd be all." Vlad managed to croak out. He smiled at the orange haired female, which Pamela delightfully returned with a smile of her own.

"I'll be right back with your order sir." Pamela smiled as she walked off to fetch his order.

After that day Vlad would come in every morning, it was no doubt Vlad had developed a crush on a special orange haired female. Not caring if she was single or not.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "No One Knew" Review if you'd like me to continue! Also a quick fact, all this happened before Vlad became mayor. Vlad and Danny are also not related in this story. By the way I am so sorry this chapter was so short! I promise the next one will be longer.**


	2. Things had to Change

**Authors Note~**

 **First off, I'm so sorry that it's been 2 months since I've updated this story! I don't actually write one chapter in "one go" usually I just add on to chapters as I get inspiration. So I'm sorry this took so long! By the way, I realized in the last chapter aka my first chapter, that the author's note was way to long. So I'm going to try to make this one as short as possible. Anyways, Chapter Two still focuses on Sam's past, wait actually it will most likely be Chapter One-Four. Maybe I haven't worked out all the details, I already have the plot pretty much in my head but it's going to take time to find the write words to make it into a good story. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Two of "No One Knew!"**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show, Danny Phantom!**

* * *

The Fenton family had received a knock on their door at around 6:50 am. The Fenton family groaned, Jack Fenton tossed and turned in his sleep, the knock on the door was heard but he was far to lazy to answer it himself. So he turned to his beloved wife, Maddie.

"Maddie darling go get the door." Jack Fenton murmured, still half asleep. There was no answer.

"Maddie. Maddie? Maddie!" Jack Fenton shot up, fully awake to see his wife not in their room. He rushed downstairs to the living room, no one. Frantically running to the lab, hoping Maddie was just working on an early morning experiment. There was no sign of the ginger haired ghost hunter. Now Jack was starting to panic, _'My wife has been kidnapped! What do I do? I can't function without her? She's my life and soul!'_ thoughts were buzzing through his head. He filled his head with crazy thoughts and predictions about what could have happened to his wife, thinking about the most bizarre conclusions. His thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door.

Jack swung his head toward the door and yelled, "It's the ghost that has taken my wife! Get the Fenton blaster Maddie!" He called and rushed downstairs toward the basement. There was a slight pause before the father Fenton came running back up the stairs and examined the door.

"Wait a minute! Ghost don't knock!" There was yet another slight pause, "It must be a polite ghost! Maddie, the Fenton Blaster!" Jack bellowed and ran back downstairs.

"Maddie I told you to get me my- wait... Ohhhhh." Jack said now coming to a realization that his wife was missing, and that he was just yelling at a wall. He quickly grabbed his ghost gear and took the Fenton Blaster. Jack ran back upstairs and was soon enough in front of the closed door.

"Eat blast goop, ya wife eating ghost!" Jack yelled and opened the door aiming his weapons at the figure standing before him.

It was none other then Pamela Manson, here to drop off her daughter while she went to work. She was minding her own business waiting for anybody in the Fenton household to answer the door. Next thing you know she was being aimed with some sort of ghost gun and being mistaken for a ghost.

Pamela took a step back and rose her arms up in defense. "Woah woah Jack! It's me, Pamela!" the ginger haired woman cried, she always shared a pure hatred of those ghost gadgets the Fenton's had lying around the house. She would usually have doubts of leaving her daughter with a family that believed in ghosts, but Maddie was one of Pamela's closest friends. She trusted her daughter was in good hands.

"How could I possibly trust you? For all I know you could have eaten my wife!" Jack yelled eyeing Pamela and shoving the Fenton Blaster closer to her face.

Samantha clung onto her mother's leg, shedding her face from the weapon pointed at her and her mom.

"Jack that's enough!" Maddie's voice came, she was holding 6-year old Danny in her arms. Her brows furrowed as she saw the scene before her. She walked over to her husband and friend, Jack spun around and grabbed Maddie by the waist. "Maddie, I thought she ate you! I'm so glad you're okay darling!" Jack exclaimed and gave her a quick kiss along with a big hug. He was so relieved his wife was okay. He let go of her shortly after that, to let her explain to them where she was. Maddie just rolled her eyes, "Pamela I'm so sorry, Jack can get a little paranoid at times when it comes to ghosts. Plus this was the only way to get him out of bed in the morning." Maddie apologized as she set Danny down and shot a glare at her husband. _'Just Jack, Maddie? You're almost as paranoid as him!'_ Pamela thought in her head, of course she would never exploit those thoughts out loud. Jack just scoffed, "You can never be to aware Maddie! I want this family to be safe!" Jack told his wife and put an arm around her waist, once again pulling her close. He set the Fenton blaster down and locked eyes with his wife.

"That's what I love about you, always looking out for your loved ones." Maddie said as she pulled her husband into a kiss. Right away Danny covered his eyes with his hands, "Eww! My eyes!" he exclaimed through giggles. This made Samantha giggle and earned a soft giggle from Pamela as well.

"Mmh.." Maddie mumbled as she kissed Jack, she put one hand over his cheek to deepen the kiss.

"Oh my god, get a room you two!" Pamela said shedding her eyes, laughing.

"Okay." Jack said his arm still around his wife's waist, as he was about to close the door.

"No wait, you have to watch Samantha!" Pamela exclaimed pushing the door to keep it from closing.

"Can't you bring her to the diner, just this once?" Maddie pleaded her friend as she let go of her husband. Pamela just stood there a look of disgust plastered on her face. She started to protest, "But Maddie! There's way to many people there and I have to work, I can't watch her."

"Of course you can, Pamela! Give her something to play with so she'll get distracted and won't bother you." Jack bellowed.

Pamela just rolled her eyes, _'Great parenting advice from a dad that thinks ghosts are real!'_ Pamela sighed and relinquished, "Fine! I'll take Samantha to the diner." Pamela said grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her back to the car.

"Oh wonderful, I'll talk to you later Pamela!" Maddie called to her friend, Pamela only ignored her.

"Bye Sam!" Danny yelled waving both hands in the air and jumping up and down.

"Bye Danny!" Samantha said fare well to her friend, she smiled and turned her head back just a bit and waved goodbye.

 **Later at the diner...**

Pamela set Samantha down on one of the stools near the counter. She took a fresh baked croissant and set it on the table next to Samantha. She then grabbed a coloring book and a glass of milk, and set it on the table as well. "Okay Samantha, can you promise me you'll behave?" Pamela asked her daughter. Samantha nodded happily biting into her croissant. Pamela giggled, "Alright, mommy will be right back. Stay here." Pamela instructed her daughter, as she walked off to get people's orders.

"I'm bored! Where's mommy?" Samantha exclaimed throwing her head back. It had been probably an hour that Samantha's mom had left her on the counter. Her gaze landed on her mother talking to some old guy with white hair. She was laughing and smiling, she hadn't seen her mom that happy ever since her dad left them. Samantha was told that her father was on a business trip and that he wouldn't be back for a long time. She furrowed her eyebrows, she's tried to make her mom smile that bright for years but she was unable. Now all of a sudden this old guy could make her mom smile in a matter of minutes. Samantha set her crayons down and wiggled her way off the stool.

Pamela giggled at something Vlad said, _'He sure was charming, and he was such a gentleman.'_ Pamela thought. Vlad had become really close to Pamela over the first couple of weeks she's worked at the diner. It was no doubt both enjoyed each other's company. As Pamela giggled she felt a tug on her apron. She looked down to see a clearly annoyed looking Samantha. She was staring stone faced at Vlad, not amused. Her daughter then looked up at her mother whining, "Mom! I'm bored!" Samantha exclaims. Pamela just shifts her gaze toward Vlad who gives her an odd look then stares at the child. Pamela quickly got embarrassed and scooped Samantha up, she looked over at Vlad and smiled nervously.

"I-I'm so sorry for the interruption Vlad. This is my daughter, Samantha Manson." Pamela apologized and introduced her only daughter.

Vlad just kindly smiles, "I didn't know, you had a daughter.." He admits, you could hear the sadness in his voice. Dare he adds, "He's a lucky man."

Pamela blinked she was completely speechless, her throat was dry. She rushed over to the counter and put Samantha down. She rushed toward the kitchen to get a drink. "Samantha, we'll be home soon. Just stay put, please." Pamela pleaded. She wanted to tell Vlad that she was a single mother. She wasn't completely sure about her feelings but after today she knew something's had to be changed. Samantha couldn't live like this any longer. Pamela couldn't watch her at the diner and she couldn't just dump her with the Fenton's all the time. Something had to be done. So she resolved to the man that she had grown pretty fond of, she trusted him. Pamela hurried off toward, Vlad.

Samantha just gives her mom a fake smile and watches her dash back to the white haired man.

 _'What was so special about him? It's not like he's someone that's going to be in my life.'_ Samantha thought to herself bitterly. This man twisted her the wrong way, she had a bad feeling about him. She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at her mom talking to him. She didn't like this, not one bit.

* * *

 **So here is Chapter Two! I know it took a while to update but I hope you enjoyed anyway! There are probably typos but I really wanted to get this published, I'll probably revise it later on. But hey at least this chapter is longer. X3**

 **I tried adding some Fenton family humor because why not? I hope you liked it! XD**

 **Anyways, please review! Feedback would be wonderful, as well! If you have any questions feel free to ask. :)**


End file.
